


That one time where Martín was the one desired by a women instead of Andrés

by Luxas



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxas/pseuds/Luxas
Summary: Martín, aka the gayest man on earth, is obligated to flirt with a women.But Andrés doesn't like it when his partner has more success that he could imagined...
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	That one time where Martín was the one desired by a women instead of Andrés

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my very first fic on Ao3 and my very first time with Berlermo, even though I love this ship with all my soul... 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you'll like it! Leave a comment and kudo :3  
> (English is not my first language, be concilient :c)

"For fuck's sake, Andrés. You know, that's a really bad idea." 

Andrés smiled at Martín's somewhat angry remark, as he felt his companion's hands waving more and more frantically on his collar. He understood Martín's agitation and apprehension. He understood, but this was an unprecedented opportunity, and he would be there. Therefore everything would be all right. 

Slowly, he took the still active hands on his collar into his own. He caressed them for a few moments, observing Martín's reactions. 

"Let's see _cariño_... You know we can't refuse. And then... Don't forget that I'll always be by your side." 

Martín sighed in exasperation and Andrés knew at that moment that he had won. His smile widened and a silence fell between the two men. They judged each other with their eyes before Martín decided to break the silence, agreeing with Andrés.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

*//* 

Martín was leaning against the bar that had been set up for the evening. With a sex on the beach in his hand, he watched his partner flirting with one of the many women in the audience. He grunted slightly before taking a sip of his cocktail. 

He wasn't jealous - _well, maybe a little_ -, he knew that Andrés was doing all this for their "mission"...

Ah, the mission... Their goal was to seduce someone high enough up in the hierarchy to obtain informations useful to their plan. And who was the best in the field of seduction than Andrés ? Martín sighed, wondering why Andrés had insisted on his presence. It's not as if he was the gayest man on the planet... 

He gritted his teeth when he heard a laugh that he could recognize among all. 

Knowing that their target was putting his hands on Andrés, on his partner, made him mad with rage. He wasn't possessive, he knew better than anyone that Andrés wasn't "his own", but still. He was his best friend after all. He shook his head vigorously before turning his back to the bar. He quickly looked for the desired persons, which was not that far away. He frowned when he saw the Spanish man's smile directed at the woman. Andrés was as magnificent and charismatic as ever. He was radiant. Literally. Martín's expression, which had softened slightly, tensed up when he saw the said Andrés turn in his direction with a strange expression on his face. He swallowed, a shiver ran down his spine and a bad feeling settled in him. The feeling grew bigger when he saw Andrés pointing at him. He turned away sharply, again facing the bar in front of the man's interrogating gaze laden with drinks. Martín took a sip of his cocktail, wishing that the alcohol would cloud his mind and calm the irregular beating of his heart. He wasn't very comfortable in this environment, surrounded by unknown people who were only waiting for one false step to judge him. He ran a trembling hand through his hair. His breathing quickened, and his thoughts were disjointed. Caught in all these sensations, he could only calm himself by feeling Andrés' hand on his shoulder. Martín turned towards him and all his fears and doubts vanished in front of the man's ever-charming smile.

"Andrés..." Martín sighed, nodding apprehensively, "What's going on ?"

He sat down next to him, and the distance between them was greatly reduced. Martín swallowed and gradually regained his composure. He smiled at Andrés and waited for him to speak again to explain the situation. Unfortunately for Martín, this was not long in coming. 

"See the woman I was with?" 

Andrés' tone was gentle and quite mischievous. Martín nodded affirmatively before realizing the other man wasn't looking at him and so had to wait for an oral reply. He straightened up and cleared his throat before confidently saying: 

"Yes ? What's going on here ? Did she resist your charms ?" 

"Exactly. However, she told me she was interested in you~."

Martín froze on the spot. He wasn't entirely sure if he had understood Andrés' words. But when he saw the amused look in his eyes, he knew he had understood perfectly. Every fibre of his body tightened and the image of a woman interested in him gave him an unpleasant aftertaste.

"Are you kidding me? And what did you say to her?"

Andrés laughed and Martín answered with a slight grunt. He took some of his cocktail, feeling the look of his best friend on him. 

"Martín... I told her I'd introduce you to her, of course." 

"Wh-" he replied, almost choking on his drink. He coughed a little and couldn't believe his ears. "Why did you do that?! You know I'm really uncomfortable with this... kind of thing." 

" _Por favor_... Don't be childish. You just need to flirt with her a little bit. Just picture someone else in her place." 

Martín sighed and ran his hands over his face. He felt strangely tired all of a sudden, and wondered more than ever what the hell he was doing here. 

"Martín, please... if you won't do it for our purpose, do it for _me_." 

Suddenly, he felt Andrés' breath on him. He hadn't noticed it, but his best friend had come very close, as if to whisper these few words to him. They were so close... so close that Martín could see every imperfections on his partner's face... His heart missed a beat and time seemed to stand still for a few moments. Martín's eyes couldn't take their eyes off Andrés' lips. They were so close...

The Argentinian ends up rushing back a few centimetres from the other man. His cheeks had reddened slightly, but from the little smile in front of him, he knew that Andrés had noticed it and, what's worse, he was proud of its effect. 

"Yes, well, you won, I'm following you."

*//*

"As we agreed, this is my dearest friend, Martín. Martín, this is Elena." 

Martín smiles politely at the young woman with no idea how to deal with her. Still, he counted on Andrés quite a bit for- 

"On that I leave you two alone! Good evening." 

He winked at the two people and walked away under Martín's still shocked and lost gaze. He didn't know whether to cry or laugh at the situation in which Andrés had cowardly abandoned him...

"Excuse me... Is everything all right?" said Elena. 

He turned his attention back to her and a shiver of discomfort ran down his spine. As she asked her question, she had gotten very close to him, close enough to put one of her hands on his arm in a totally unsuccessful attempt to put him at ease. He instinctively stepped back and uttered a low "Don't worry". He quickly looked for Andrés in the crowd, and finally found him sitting at the bar where Martín had been a few minutes earlier. He gnashed his teeth as he watched the little sign of encouragement from the other man. 

"Okay, pull yourself together," thought Martín, "I have to get the information I need. For Andrés. For _our_ plan. I just have to imagine someone else in her place..." 

Finding his solution, his tense expression changed completely. He turned to the young woman with a charming smile on his face. 

"Excuse me, yes, it's all right. You look lovely, I love your smile~." 

She responded warmly to his smile. They gently began to chat, laughing here and there. He knew exactly what to say or how to act to get everything he needed. He complimented Elena from time to time, accompanying his words with well-placed gestures: hand on shoulder, arm or even hip. He had never flirted so well with a woman... 

He was very able to obtain the necessary information without any difficulty. How did he do it? He only had to imagine that the person he was flirting with was none other than the love of his life, Andrés de Fonollosa... 

He was in love with his best friend for as long as he can remember. He loved everything about him, from his smile to his little quirks that used to make him angry. When Andrés talked about art or about _their_ plan so passionately, it was like a tornado in his heart. 

_He love him sincerely_. 

Elena grabbed his arm, which brought him back into the present. He continued to have a little fun with her, feeling more and more that someone was watching them... _intensely_. 

After a few more minutes of laughing together, he felt himself being dragged backwards by a strong grip.

He came face to face with Andrés, who looked at Elena from top to bottom in a very different way from the way he had looked at her a few hours earlier. 

"Andrés- What the hell are you-" tried to pronounce Martín, who understood absolutely nothing about the situation. 

However, he didn't have time to finish his sentence as he felt his mouth being taken over. In this case his lips... At first he didn't react to this contact, still completely lost. It took him a few seconds to understand what was happening... "Ah" he thought, "Andrés is kissing me… Wait, what?!" And that's when he understood everything. He was the one responsible of the harsh look he felt on his back the whole evening when he was flirting with Elena...  
Was Andrés... jealous? 

His open question stopped abruptly when he felt his best friend's hands on the back of his neck. This contact electrified Martín, who closed his eyes instinctively before running his hands through Andrés' hair. He had forgotten the people around them, he had forgotten his fear of being judged, all that mattered was that the love of his life was there with him, his lips on his own. He couldn't believe it was real - at least not yet - the only thing he wanted was to taste a little more of that forbidden fruit. Unfortunately, much to the Argentine's displeasure, the moment was cut short when Andrés stepped back, loosening his lips. He looked at the assembly with a black look on his face. As for Martín, he had remained slightly clinging to his jacket, still under the effect of the kiss. He no longer understood anything about the situation, his mind was too foggy from the new sensations. The only sensible question that could form in his head was "What the hell just happened?!" These thoughts were interrupted by Andrés' smooth but firm - or even slightly frustrated - voice: 

"He is mine. Understand?" 

His statement was aptly directed at Elena, who at one point had a shocked look on her face. When his words reached Martín's brain the red came instantly to his cheeks. He didn't have time to try to hide that fact that he felt dragged out of the room by Andrés. His hand was in his own, in a firm, possessive grip. 

He was all his. _Body and Soul_. 

Martín smiled and thought to himself, in the end, he had been right to follow Andrés. Because not only did he have all the information they needed for their plan, he was now with his soulmate and nothing could stop that.


End file.
